worldofwarcraftfandomcom_et-20200215-history
Lockpicking
Lockpicking is a rogue class skill. The trained ability, (learned at level 24 or above from any Rogue Trainer), allows rogues to use Lockpicking to open locked doors, chests, and lockboxes. Gear , created through Leatherworking, increase lockpicking skill by 5. They reduce the chance of a lockpicking attempt failing and also can be used to pick locks slightly out of your skill range. Pickable Locks Locked Items Footlockers Typically, unguarded footlockers have a lower skill range than guarded ones. When lockpicking, nearby mobs may also become hostile when they are otherwise outside your aggro range. Locked Treasure Chests Doors Alternatives to Lockpicking If a rogue is unavailable, there are several alternatives. Locks can be opened by various Skeleton keys made by Blacksmiths. There are seven types of skeleton keys, all of which can be learned from Blacksmithing trainers. Each recipe creates two keys, which are used up on a successful pick. Additionally Engineers can use Seaforium Charges to open locked doors and chests. In the early closed beta, mages had a spell called Khadgar's Unlocking which could unlock lockboxes and doors by consuming a reagent, but this spell was removed in Patch 0.9. Lockpicking etiquette There is very little consensus on what standard policies for lockpicking are; Rogue expectations can vary wildly from server to server. Some expect a tip, and some gladly open locks for free. Common assumptions can be: * If the rogue is not sending messages via Trade, General chat, or by yelling, then it is never acceptable to open a trade with a rogue without first asking them if he can open a certain box. Among other things, it can disrupt a mail composition, an Auction House scan, or a profession crafting, and can be very irritating. Many rogues will automatically ignore people who open trade windows unsolicited. However, if the rogue is clearly stating that he/she is opening lockboxes, it can be considered even more irritating to the rogue who then has to deal with floods of whispers coming in, so simply open trade. * Rogues will generally offer their service for free; it is generally expected to offer a tip if you can afford it. * If a rogue expects a fee for lockpicking, he should negotiate it ahead of time. Otherwise, gracious players often tip anywhere between and to the opening rogue, based on the type of lockbox opened. Locks under Thorium Lockboxes usually are tipped and Thorium and above are tipped on most servers. A generally good guideline to follow would be one silver for every skill on the lockbox (ex. Thorium Lockboxes would be . * If you ask a rogue before opening, he/she will often open it for free. * Always ask friends and guild mates before asking strangers. You are more likely to get it opened and more likely to get it done for free or a discounted price. * Lockpicking is no longer a skill that the rogue must level up, so there is no longer a material benefit to the rogue to open random boxes for others if they are not tipped - however there is no negative side in doing so for friends and guild-mates. Patch changes * * .}} * * * See also *Rogues can learn the Pick Lock ability at level 20, which opens up the lockpicking skill to them. *For how lockpicking used to be leveled, refer to the old leveling guide on lockpicking. External links Kategooria:Game terms Kategooria:Rogues Kategooria:Lockboxes Kategooria:Lockpicking Kategooria:WoW skills